fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuiru
Kuiru '(クイル ''Kuiru) is one of the main fairies of Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He is the firstborn Prince of Fanciful Kingdom. He is Bukku's elder brother. Although he is destined to become king, Kuiru's true dream is to become a Royal Wizard like his former mentors, Hikaru and Kuroizado. His full name is Prince Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky (プリンス・クイルー・ノーブル・ハート・グローリー・スカイ Purinsu Kuiru Nōburu Hāto Gurōrī Sukai). He ends his sentences with "~kuru". Abilities It is unknown what kind of abilities Kuiru possesses, but it seems that he has far more knowledge about magic than his brother, Bukku, since he came out of Nijiko's PreHeartBook. Appearance Kuiru is lavender-coloured with purple leaf-shape markings on the sides of his droopy, dark green eyes. The markings resemble his steel blue ears. He has a dual-purple diamond on his forehead. Kuiru is always seen wearing a silver jewelled crown and a dark blue cape with a sky blue opal-shaped pendent. Personality Kuiru appears to be a complete contrast to his brother. He is intelligent, articulate, and highly knowledgeable with magic. He has a strong sense of responsibility. Kuiru loves to tease Bukku, and isn't afraid to be blunt with him and point out his flaws. But, at heart, he deeply cares for his younger brother and remains secretive about Bukku's past, only opening up to those he can trust and genuinely care about his brother. History Downfall of Fanciful Kingdom He is the firstborn prince of Fanciful Kingdom and elder brother of Bukku. They were close when they were kids, but Kuiru had to put the responsibility of becoming future king in front of his brother who resented him for it. After Kuroizado was banished, Kuiru was angry at Bukku who he believed fell for Kuroizado's trickery. When Bukku brought Kuroizado back, Kuiru was furious. But, Kuiru would never forgive Bukku when he pushed him and his mother out of the way to escape through the portal before getting captured by the Dark Charm Knights, causing Kuiru to go through without his family to find the Pretty Cure. Meeting Nijiko Kuiru managed to escape to Yūkibarano to find the old Royal Wizard, Hikaru, but finds his only daughter, Nijiko, instead and finds out that the powerful wizard who could have rivaled Kuroizado has passed away 10 years earlier. Meeting Hikaru and Kuroizado Kuiru was small when he first began his first magic lesson. At the beginning, Kuiru found his new lesson in magic to be a nuisance and overwhelming with all his other classes as the future king. Kuiru also assumed that his new mentors would be withered old men like in the storybooks. But, when he enters the magic studies, Kuiru comes enchanted by the room full of magic books and spells. When Hikaru and Kuroizado introduce themselves, they weren't what Kuiru was expecting. To the small prince, they were like the sun and moon, light and darkness. Hikaru and Kuroizado deminstrate their skills and the pottention that Kuiru has. After that day, his training begins and a spark ingites in the young future king, a spark that would turn into his true dream of becoming a Royal Wizard just like his mentors Hikaru and Kuroizado. Relationships 'Bukku '- Bukku's elder brother. It seems that they are completely different and don't get along very well, clashing about everything. In Episode 16, Kuiru reveals that they use to be close when they were little, but started to drift apart when he had to go into special training in preparation for becoming the future king of Fanciful Kingdom. Bukku also might have become hostile and jealous of the fact that his brother is skillful in magic when he himself can't use magic. In Episode 18, it is revealed that Bukku helped caused the downfall of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuiru still hold a grudge against his brother. By Episode 24, Kuiru lets go of his grudge on his little brother and confesses that he was never really mad at him, he was mad at himself for not being a better brother and prince. Kuiru opens up to Bukku of his true dream of becoming a Royal Wizard and not to become king. 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '- Nijiko's fairy partner who taught her everything she knows about being a Pretty Cure. They get along with well and have a unique bond since she is the daughter of Kuiru's former mentor, Hikaru. Kuiru can't help but see Hikaru in Nijiko's smiles and laughs. 'Imari Suzukawa '- At the beginning, Kuiru was shocked to learn that the clumsy and scatterbrained girl was Cure Fable, the Pretty Cure of Dreams. But, after seeing her brave, cunning, and bighearted-nature, he learns that he can trust and open up to her. 'Kuroizado '- Kuiru's former mentor in the art of light magic alongside Hikaru. But, after Kuroizado was banished for using dark magic, Kuiru feelings towards his old mentor turned sour and believes that he manipulated his younger brother and his only ambition was to throw their kingdom into chaos. 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '- Kuiru's former mentor in the art of light magic alongside Kuroizado. Etymology '''Kuiru: (クイル) is the Japanese pronunciation for "quill" which is a pen made from a wing or tail feather of a large bird. Trivia * Kuiru is the firstborn prince and the heir to the throne * Kuiru was loosely inspired by Cologne ''from ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure! * It is revealed in Episode 18 that Kuroizado and Hikaru trained Kuiru in the art of magic Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Mascots